


Let It Snow

by Sermocinare



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, First Order Power Trio being cute, Fluff, M/M, probably because he has the couch, special guest appearance by an ugly (Weasly) sweater, why does everyone converge in Hux's quarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a blizzard on Starkiller Base, and Kylo Ren gets caught in it. As usual, Hux has to go after the errant Knight to save him from almost certain death. Goddammit, Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Another kinkmeme fill!

General Hux stands in front of the panorama widows in the command center on Starkiller Base, watching the construction crews putting the final touches to his – no, the First Order's, he corrects himself quickly – ultimate weapon. Or rather, that is what he would like to be doing. Instead he is staring out at a big stretch of nothing. White nothing. 

The blizzard outside is raging with an intensity that Hux hasn't seen so far. He's pretty sure that the whole rebel army could be standing 20 meters away and he wouldn't notice, because he can't see further than maybe 3 or 5. Then again, that scenario is very unlikely, because no one in their right mind would be out there in this, not even the Rebels. 

No one in their right mind. Which, of course, means that Kylo Ren is out there. Hux knows it, because he has been looking down at the little red dot on his tracker screen, which stopped moving about ten minutes ago. Hux sighs. Kylo Ren is going to freeze to death, and three guesses who will be blamed for that. 

He should probably put together a rescue party. In fact, he should go himself. Just to make sure. To save his own skin. Yes. It has nothing to do with that twinge of worry in his chest, that feeling of growing panic at the thought that he could possibly, actually lose Ren to this weather. No. Not at all. Pure self-interest. 

Hux turns around and walks over to a console, punching in Phasma's comm number.

“Captain, please put together a party of a dozen of your best troopers. Lord Ren has managed to get trapped in the snowstorm, and I fear that it is up to us to rescue him.”

10 minutes later Hux, bundled up in his greatcoat and more scarves than should be objectively possible wrapped around his neck and face, is leading Phasma and a small group of Storm Troopers in snow gear through the blizzard, guided only by his tracking screen, fueled only by rage and a terrible worry. 

Phasma insisted on coming along, because she is one of those people who will not simply throw their troops into a situation like this and wait it out in her cozy rooms. It's a reason Hux likes her so much. 

It takes them almost half an hour to find Ren, and that bastard has the audacity to not have turned into an ice statue, even though he is wearing nothing but his usual robes. And of course that ridiculous bucket.

Ren is huddled up behind a few large boulders, shivering violently, and he looks smaller than Hux had ever imagined possible, given Ren's propensity for looming over people. 

Phasma, ever the practical one, simply bends down, scoops the Icicle of Ren into her arms, and carries him all the way back to Starkiller base. Hux makes a mental note to give Phasma two days off. And an all expenses paid weekend in the nearest spa. 

As soon as they have deposited the slowly thawing Ren in his quarters – luckily, he wasn't actually suffering from hypothermia, thanks to that Force of his – Hux tears into him.

“What were you thinking, Ren? Were you even thinking? At the first sign of a blizzard, an actually intelligent person would turn around and head straight back into the nearest shelter. But you, you just waltz on right into it! Damn it, you could have died out there, and we would only have noticed three days later when the work crews had dug out your frozen corpse!”

Hux is almost screaming at the end, and turns around, pacing through the small room. Right now, he can understand why Ren destroys things in blind rage. He would like to destroy everything Ren holds dear, just so that the damn idiot knows how it feels. 

Ren has taken off the bucket, and his voice is small, almost mumbling: “It was a test. I wanted, needed to see what I could endure. I thought it would bring me closer to the Dark Side.”

“Yes, it almost brought you into the complete darkness that is a coffin!” Hux gives an allmighty sigh, running a hand through his hair and messing it up without even noticing or caring.

“Did it at least work?” he asks Ren, and his tone is much gentler now.

Ren just shrugs. 

“Right. I'm going back to my quarters to put on something that isn't frozen stiff. You should do the same.”

“Go back to your quarters?” Ren asks with a smirk.

Well, at least he's well enough again to be a little shit. Hux doesn't deign that remark with an answer, simply stalking off. 

Hux takes a long, hot shower, then dresses in the warmest things he can find in his closet, which includes the knitted sweater his mother sent him. It's an ugly thing, but well, no one is going to see him in it. 

At the exact moment he finishes that thought, there's a beep from the door. Typical.

“Come in,” Hux calls out, and the door slides open to reveal Kylo Ren, dressed in track pants and a hoodie that has obviously been made with a Wookie in mind, since it's too large even for Ren's tall, muscular frame. 

Hux raises his eyebrows: “And here I thought you were joking.”

Again, Ren simply shrugs. Then, he makes a beeline for Hux's couch – one of the perks of being a high-ranking officer – and flops down on it.

“Thank you for rescuing me.”

Wow. An actual thank you from Kylo Ren. Hux should mark that down in his calendar. 

Instead, he sits down besides Ren. For a while, neither of them says anything.

“Do you want a cocoa? Tea? Hot soup? Because I'm having one,” Hux finally breaks the silence.

“That would be nice, yes,” Kylo says, and he's leaning in subtly, as if trying to catch some of Hux' body heat. “I'll have some cocoa.”

Hux relays their requests to the nearest service droid and sits down again. 

“We could watch a holo.”

“That would be nice.”

They are huddled around Hux' pad, going through the holo library, when Hux' door beeps again.

“Enter,” Hux calls, thinking it's the service droid with their hot drinks.

Instead, it's Phasma with their drinks. And another one, probably for herself.

“Captain,” Ren says in greeting. “Sit down. We were going to watch a holo.”

“You're welcome to join us,” Hux adds, completely overlooking how rude it was of Ren to simply decide to invite Phasma without asking Hux first.

“That sounds like fun. I'm in.” 

Phasma grins, sets down their mugs, and wedges herself in on Hux' other side. Suddenly, Hux feels quite small. 

...also, when did everyone decide to drop by his quarters? Whatever. Right now, Hux is enjoying the company, and that near-death by hypothermia experience has formed a bond. At least temporarily.

“You know, I really thought that shower would thaw my frozen bones,” Phasma says, shuddering, “but I'm still freezing on the inside.”

They sip their drinks, and after a while actually manage to decide on something they all want to watch. Hux notices that his two companions are still shivering occasionally, and decides that he can donate his warm blanket to the good cause. Unfortunately, he has only one of them, so they all end up huddled together underneath it, mesmerized by the tale unfolding in mid-air. 

The droid keeps bringing warm drinks and, when they are about halfway into their third holo, some snacks. 

Hux feels nice, all cozy and relaxed, and doesn't even notice he's leaning his head on Ren's shoulder. Maybe this day wasn't quite that horrible after all.


End file.
